Reliving High School
by AnxiousToMatter
Summary: The glee club is back for their high school reunion! Some people have trouble forgetting the past and moving on, causing past problems to resurface.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I'm back with a new story._ Hiding My Love For You_ is not finished but I'm having a little trouble coming up with what to write next. So I don't know when I'll be updating that, but I do have a new story that I wanted to try out. This takes place ten years after graduation and some of things that happened on the show might change. This chapter is a bit short but if I continue I will try to make them longer. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Reliving High School

She couldn't believe after ten years she is back. She has stepped back into the halls of William Mckinley High School. For a second she felt like a Titan again. She grabbed the little girl's hand that she was standing with and led her around the school.

"Mommy, where are we?" The little girl asked.

"This is where your daddy and I went to school. This is the place where I first met your daddy." She answered still taking in the sights of her old high school.

All the memories whether good or bad began to flood her mind. Feeling insecure the first time she walked into these halls. Being the new girl who didn't know where she belonged. Slowly she made her way to the top just to drop back again. She relived the moments when she would down these halls and see people whispering words like _slut _or _whore_. How reverted back to the lost girl who didn't know her place in the school moving from home to home. The lonely girl who was pitied for getting pregnant in high school. She remembered how she went back to her power hungry ways. But when she lost the love she needed from the only guy she wanted, she was finally able to show her true self. The insecure girl who just wanted someone to love her for who she was and not she wasn't.

Yes, Quinn Fabray could not believe that she was standing in the place that held her worst and best memories.

Quinn led her four-year-old daughter, Alex, through the halls and only stopped at the rooms that made the biggest impact on her life. She looked into the windows of Coach Sue Sylvester's office. She remembered sitting there being scolded at for doing something wrong, helping plot against the glee club, and most importantly saying goodbye to her beloved coach, who she actually did miss over the years.

After lingering in front of that office for a while, Quinn made her way to the choir room with Alex beside her. Curiousity getting the best her, Quinn opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. She walked in and remembered all the time she spent her with her old friends. She looked back and remembered how she used to despise this club because it was known as the loser club.

"This right here, is the room that Mommy found out that she loved music. That she loved singing and dancing."

"Mommy loves singing just like me and Daddy."

"That's right, baby. Don't forget your brother he loves singing too."

"Yeah but Adam likes playing drums more. Daddy teaching him."

Quinn smiled down at her daughter before scooping her up into her arms. Alex looked just like her, the only differnence was that she had her daddy's eyes. Quinn couldn't help but sometimes when she looked at Alex she thought about Beth. As she grew older, she knew that Beth is where she should be, with a mother who would be able to give everything she deserved from the beginning. Don't get her wrong. Quinn loved Alex and Adam with all her heart, but she sometimes couldn't stop the thoughts of her first born from invading her mind. Especially when she thinks of high school.

She put herself back into the days where she began to enjoy singing and dancing in the company of the people who had become some of her closest friends. She closed her eyes and imagined all those times again. She could feel the energy coming off of everyone as they sang with a firey passion that could not be put out. Not even by an ice cold slushie. Quinn could see that horrible day when all hell broke loose after the truth of her baby's father was revealed. She saw all the times that she was always smiling from just walking into this class. Quinn was jumped a little when she felt someone's hand land on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She relaxed when she realized that it was just her fiance. She turned to see her five-year-old son up on his daddy's shoulder.

"It's hard to believe that it's already been so long since we were last here in this room with everyone. Could you imagine how all of our lives could have turned out if not for glee club?"

"I'd rather not. I wouldn't change any of those moments for anything."

"Me either."

Alex turned around and saw Adam. "Daddy no fair! My turn!" Alex practically demanded. She got that from Quinn.

"No Daddy! It's still my turn." Adam argued from his spot.

"Come on, buddy. Let's give your sister a turn. Besides, we'll see everyone soon. Wouldn't you rather play with your friends than sitting on your old man's shoulder?"

"I guess."

"Daddy, you're not old." Alex said as her daddy lifted her up.

"Thanks sweetie."

Adam grabbed onto his mother's hand. "Mommy, why are we here?"

"Because your daddy and I want to see some old friends and we want you to meet some of them."

"Ok. Do we know any of them?"

"Yes you do. Some of them are already your friends. Come on. Let's go see who is already here." Quinn took her fiance's hand and they all headed to the gym. Upon entering they took in all the familar faces that only changed with age. It was sweet to see so many of them married with kids running around them. There was a huge sign hanging near the stage that said 'Welcome Back Class of 2012'.

They were barely there for a minute before they heard it.

"Auntie Quinn! Uncle Finn!"

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I just want to thank each one of you so much for reading, reviewing, and putting on alerts. I just finished replying to your guy's review so I hope I didn't miss anyone. I just wanted to make sure that I thanked each person before I posted this chapter. I'm telling myself to try to remember to reply before posting the next chapter. But anyway thanks. Updates might not be this frequently in the future but I'll try my hardest. And brace yourself guys. Things from here are going to probably be a lot different than you expected. Be ready!**

* * *

Reliving High School

In two seconds, a body flung itself at the surprised adults. With Alex holding on tightly to Finn so she wouldn't fall, Finn picked one of the little girls up. He then began to toss her in the air and caught her. He continued to throw her in the air, filling it up with the little girl's laugh.

"Hudson! I swear if you drop my daughter I will be forced to go all Lima Heights on your ass!" The mother threatned.

"Relax, Satan. I'm not gonna drop her." He was about to throw San's daughter in the air again but decided to stop because the glare Santana wa sending him was starting to really scare him. He carefully placed the girl on ground. "There, happy?"

"I will never understand what you see in him, Q?"

"You don't have to, S. So where's your other half?"

"Coming with Jack and Angel."

"Mama can I go play with Alex?" Santana's daughter, Isabella asked.

"Sure sweetie. Just make sure that Uncle Finn can see you okay?" Santana smiled and watched as her four-year-old ran off with Quinn's youngest. She noticed Adam standing next to his daddy looking all lonely. "Don't worry Adam. Angel and Jack should be here any sec."

The two best friends then heard a scream from the other side of the room. They looked to see two girls from glee club. Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang. The two at the door ran over and engulfed their old friends with a huge smile on their face.

"Girl you two are looking fine. Ten years has done nothing to your bodies." Mercedes stated.

"It hasn't been that long. I mean we did see you guys at the Chang's wedding." Santana added.

"But that was years ago. They got married about two years after graduation." Mercedes countered. "I guess we were all too busy to keep in touch. I mean we weren't even able to make a phone call or write an email. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"We sure do. How's life treating you guys? How was college?"

"Well I actually trasferred from Yale to NYU after the first semester." Quinn started. "After being there all alone, I became more independent but I was having college experience I was hoping for, you know. But I realized that I have a passion for writing. So I transeferred schools and became roommates with San."

"Wow. I'm guessing that you got more in touch with your inner party side, didn't you? I mean how could you not with Santana Lopez as your roommate?"

"I actually did. She helped give me the college experience that I would always remember. Compared to one that I probably wished I could have forgetten if I stayed at Yale." Quinn said.

"So you're an author now. How many books have you written?" Tina asked.

"A couple. I usually work on my writing when inspiration hits me hard or when I have free time."

"That sounds so cool. You're going to have to let me read one of those books, Q. What about you Santana? We knew that you were heading to New York but we didn't know you were attending NYU."

"Yeah well, I figured that I didn't want to miss out on having college memories. So I had applied to NYU before but I never got anything back. I didn't get a rejection or acception letter. So I chose not to tell anyone. After my mom gave me money to head to New York, I just went in to check why I didn't hear anything. I did get accepted by for some reason never got the letter. So when blondie here wanted to transfer I didn't really have a choice but to have her as my roommate."

Quinn slapped her arm playfully and they both began to giggle. "Oh please. Like you weren't the one begging the dorm director to get me as your roommate."

"Fine guilty as charged. I thought I could help Q fit in. Happy? I admit that I begged to have my best friend move in with me."

"You guys roomed together all four years?"

"Sort of. We only stayed in the dorm for the first year. After that we pulled together our money to rent a small apartment not far from campus." Quinn explained.

"Santana, what do you do now?"

"I'm actually an actress. I'm getting up there, at least I hopefully am. I actually have the best manager anyone could ever have and who I totally trust."

"Who?"

"Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"I have a degree in business. I don't know I just felt like exploring my options a bit. So when Santana started auditioning for parts I was always there. I'm still always there, but now I get paid for being there."

They all laughed a little at that. "So what about you Beyonce? You're getting pretty well known. You're not only known in Cali anymore."

"It's going pretty good. The fans are a little crazy sometimes, but other than that it's pretty cool. I actually got to meet Beyonce once. You could all probably imagine me fainting for meeting one of my idols."

"I could totally see that happening Mercedes." Santana laughed. "Give it like a month and you'll be known in every household. I'm not kidding here, you were born to be famous. Just like I was."

"What about you Tina? What's going on?"

"Well Mike was able to open his own dance studio and every once in awhile, he is actually asked to help choreograph for a music video or movie. He's really happy. As for me, I work with Mike but instead of dancing I help kids who want to sing."

"How's Claire?" Claire is the baby Tina was carrying. She was in her early months of her pregnancy when she got married. Mike and Tina did seem to be a little too young to get married but everyone knew that it was going to be those two in the end.

"Claire's amazing. She is probably the best eight-year-old big sister my kids could ask for. And yes I had two another kid. His name is Mark, he's a year younger than Claire. I had another girl, we named her Carly and she's just turned four. And baby number four is actually on its way."

"You're pregnant?" They all shouted.

"Yep!" She smiled. "Mike and I just went to a doctor's appointment about a week before coming here. I'm about two months along."

"Congradulations!" They all ran to hug the Asian girl.

"Speaking of which, where is Mike?"

"He was getting the kids out of the car before he got a phone call. They should all be in pretty soon." Right at that second Mike comes in with three kids in tow walking over to them. He leaned down and gave Tina a quick peck. "That reminds me, did you guys come here with anyone?"

"I'm here by myself but I'm hoping to see a familiar face." Mercedes admitted.

"I think we all know who you're talking about 'Cedes."

"What about you guys? Who are you here with Quinn?"

Before Quinn could speak, her man came to her rescue without knowing it.

"San, Q, the kids are starting to get hungry."

"Finn Hudson?"

"Hey guys." Finn said a little awkwardly. "Nice to see you all again." He went around and gave everyone a hug. "I'll be back, I'm just gonna go back and watch them." He left after giving Quinn a kiss.

"Ok so you have some explaining to do later Quinn." Tina mentioned.

"Santana are you here with Brittany?" Mercedes asked.

Santana's face fell for a moment. "Umm...actually no. Me and Brittany aren't together anymore. Haven't been for a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't know."

"No it's fine. I'm actually here with someone else."

"Who?"

"Hey babe. Sorry for taking so long. The boys just couldn't stop messing around in the car. Then they couldn't stop messing around in the bathroom. But we're here now. They just went over to play with Adam. Did I miss anything?" They said leaning down and giving Santana a gentle kiss.

"Noah? Noah Puckerman?" Tina stuttered.

"What the hell is going on here? I'm so lost." Mercedes exclaimed.

"Guys. You remember Puck, right? Well he's kind of...he's my husband." Santana revealed, raising her left hand to allow the girls to see her wedding ring. Quinn already knew all along, but the face Tina and Mercedes had on were priceless.

"Okay. Apparently we missed out on a lot more than we previously thought." Tina realized.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I told you things were going to end differently. I'll explain things more next chapter. I just hope you don't hate the whole Pucktana thing. And I'm sorry if you do but that's the direction I'm taking. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm glad that I'm getting so many interested people in this story. Sorry that this chapter came out a little late. I was too busy this week to write anything. I hoped this chapter explains any question you may have had. This chapter mostly focuses on Pucktana but next chapter is gonna be mostly Fuinn. So just hang in there. Flashbacks are in italics. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Reliving High School

"Wow. That's great news guys. Congrats!" Tina started to say as the present group including the kids, joined up and gathered around the stage.

"Thanks Chang." Puck said.

"Okay. I have two questions. One, how did this happen? And two, how come I was not invited to this wedding?" Mercedes asked.

"Umm...Well you guys remember how Brittany had to repeat Senior Year?" They nodded. "I wanted to stay with her but she kept telling me to go to New York, so I did. I tried keeping in touch with her as often as I could, but she was always so busy. So one week, I decided to surprise her and visit her in Lima. That didn't go so well..."

_9 years ago..._

_"I'll be fine Q. Seriously. I just got off the train and I'm heading to her house right now. Just expect me not to be home until tomorrow. I'll be staying at my parent's house tonight, most likely."_

_"Fine, S. Just let me know when you get back."_

_"Okay. I gotta go now. Bye."_

_"See you later, San."_

_Santana put her cell phone away and started walking to the exit with her duffel bag in hand. She flagged down a cab and had them drive them to her house. She would at least see her parents. She got home and said hi to her mom and dad before borrowing their car and taking it to Brittany's._

_Once she got there, she unlocked the door with the spare key under the glass cat the Pierce had standing on the windsill. She climbed the stairs quickly, barely able to contain the excitement of seeing her girlfriend. When she flung Brittany's door open, her jaw dropped._

_Brittany was on her bed half-naked, making out with an equally half-naked Artie Abrams under her. They both looked to the now opened door and immediately stopped what they were doing. Brittany quickly grabbed her shirt and put it back on. Then surprisingly, she tried to throw her arms around Santana, but San wasn't having any of that. She pushed Brittany away._

_"San? What's wrong? Why can't I hug my girlfriend?" That's what set her off._

_"What the hell are you talking about Brittany?" She screamed. "Why would I hug you now?"_

_"San, please stop yelling at me." Brittany whispered, cowering once she heard Santana yell her full name, showing how mad she really is right now_

_"Don't you dare tell me what to do. Especially after what I just witnessed. I have every right to be very upset right now. How could you Brittany?"_

_"What are you talking about San?"_

_"YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!" Santana shouted._

_Brittany looked confused than chuckled a little. "No I wasn't. Artie and I were just having sex. Remember, sex doesn't mean we're dating, so I wasn't cheating because I'm not dating Artie." Brittany said in a voice that sounded like she thought Santana was a little crazy._

_"Brittany you are my girlfriend. And you were having sex with another person who wasn't me. That's cheating. And I can't really deal with this right now. I'm leaving." Santana began walking to the door but was stopped when her wrist was pulled back._

_"Wait San. Please don't go. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Brittany. But I can't deal with this. I need to get away from here. Even though we were so far away that we couldn't see each other every day, doesn't me I wasn't faithful. I have to go now." Santana says, trying to hold her tears back._

_"What does this mean San?"_

_"I'm sorry Brittany. I'm breaking up with you." Santana said before running out of that house and driving back to hers._

_When she got there, she saw her mom on the couch watching tv. Santana crawled onto the couch and began to sob in her mother's arms. She cried and cried as her mom held her._

_At dinner she wouldn't eat anything and soon excused herself and went to bed. But instead of sleeping she just kept crying. A little around midnight, she heard her door opened but she didn't turn. Then she realized that a smaller body was climbing into her bed and gathering her into their arms. She looked up to see her little, who wasn't so little anymore at the age of fourteen, brother, Carlos. Santana just contined to cry into his chest._

_"It's going to be okay, Sanny. She's too dumb to realize that she just lost the best thing that could have ever happened to her." Carlos said as she stroked her hair and let her cry herself to sleep._

"I'm sorry to hear that Santana." Santana just gave a little smile. It didn't bother her as much anymore because her life did turn out a lot better.

"If all this happened before our wedding, how come you didn't tell us? We would have been there for you." Mike says.

"I dont' doubt that you guys would have been there for each me. It's just that it was your wedding day and I wanted you guys to focus on that and be as happy as you could be."

"So how do you and Puck happen? I mean no offense, but I thought you were full lesbo."

"So did I. But I guess that it was just a phase. I'm not a lesbian but I am bi. While in high school, Holly Holiday, helped me realize that you're sexuality is based on who you fall in love with. And I realized that you can fall in love more than once. So this is what happened..."

_It's been a week since Santana got back to New York. On the first day she came back, she cried into Quinn's open arms. Since then she has refused to come out of her room, she barely ate, and she began to shut everyone out._

_It was 8 PM and Santana still hadn't gotten out of bed all day. Quinn sat at her desk and was working on her paper after many failed attempts to get the Latina up and about earlier. She was very close, she was able to get the girl to change her clothes but then she just went back to bed._

_When there was a knock at the door, Santana didn't even bother getting up, knowing after insistent knocking Quinn would get it. And she did. When Quinn brought them in, she almost couldn't believe who was at the door. Noah Puckerman._

_"What are you doing here Puckerman?" She said, a little ruder than necessary._

_"I came to visit you guys. And since Quinn can't go because she's got a paper to do, I'm taking you out. So get you lazy ass out of that bed and let's go."_

_"I don't want to go."_

_"I don't care if you don't want to go. I wasn't asking you. I know all about your reason for depression. And the Santana I know, wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get buzzed or even wasted. So let's go."_

_"Fine." She huffed knowing that Puck wouldn't give up until she agreed. So she went to the bathroom to put some make up on._

_"We'll be back later Quinn. You gonna be ok by yourself." Puck asked._

_Quinn looked back at them. "Yeah I'll be fine just have fun and try to get her out of this sad depression. She's better than this. No matter how many times I tell her or her family tells her that Brittany was stupid for letting her go, she just won't listen. Like I said she's better than this and if Brittany just threw their relationship away like that then Santana can definitely have a better life."_

_"Let's take this one step at a time. But I totally agree with you and the other Lopez's. Brittany was a fool to let San go. I'll try my best to get her away from this."_

_"Thank you, Puck."_

_"Have you heard from him at all?"_

_"No." She said sadly._

_"He's written to me and everytime, he's always asking about you."_

_"I'm trying to leave him the past, at least for now. At least until I know that he's safe."_

_"We both know that you and him aren't meant only for the past." He says before leaving the dorm with Santana._

_About twenty minutes later, Puck and Santana were at a small bar not far from NYU. Santana smiled for the first time in days when she noticed that Puck had used the fake IDs they had made in high school to get in and start ordering drinks._

_They took a couple shots together but after a few, Puck switched to beer. That didn't stop Santana though. She just ordered shot after shot. Soon enough, her weepy drunkness self came out and she was pouring her heart out to Puck. She was telling him about everything that happened since she went to visit Brittany._

_"She's not the one for you than, San. You can do so much better than her."_

_"But I don't know if I want to. She's the one I fell in love with."_

_"You can fall in love twenty different people. But it could take you falling in love with another twenty more people before you ever finally find the right one."_

_Santana looked at him incredulously. "So I have to get my heart broken 39 more times before I can finally find the one for me."_

_"What? No. That's not what I mean, San. I'm just saying that the one for you, isn't always going to be the first person that you fall in love with. Just be patient and the person you're looking for is going to come."_

_"What if I'm not good enough? What if nobody wants me. Most people probably just think I'm a bitch but I can be more than that, right?"_

_"Absolutely. Don't worry about those people. All that matters is that the people you know and love, love you for who you are even fat ass you have."_

_"I do not have a fat ass!" She hit his arm._

_"I don't know. I see it sagging just a bit." She hit him again. "I'm kidding." He leaned back and got a good look of her butt. "Damn, that ass is fine."_

_Santana laughed a real laugh for the first time in a long while. Puck decided that they should head back, so he payed the bill, and they called for the taxi. On their way there, Santana fell asleep on Puck's shoulder._

_The door to the dorm was once again opened by Quinn. She told him which bed to set Santana on before she went to take a shower. Being the gentleman he is, he sat next to Santana while Quinn took a shower. He combed his finger through her long hair as she slept. She looked so peaceful and Puck just couldn't help but take her beauty in._

_Puck would never admit that he would always have a soft spot for the Latina. He would never admit that he always wished that their relationship in high school would ever be something more than just having sex. He would never admit how upset he was when they broke it off. Noah Puckerman would never admit that he still loved her and would take her back in a second if she only asked._

_He told himself that he would never admit that anyone because he knew it was foolish to go after to plays for the other team. He didn't stand a chance against all those other amazing girls in the world. He's only told one person all of this and they told him that if Santana were to ever turn bi or straight that Puck would be the one to do it. That's actually what gave him the boost of confidence to actually come here._

_Not too long after, Puck heard the shower from the bathroom turn off. He knew that was his cue to get going so he leaned down and kissed the Latina's forehead before standing up. In that same second that he stood, he was pulled back down onto the bed._

_"Please stay here with me."_

_"Then you better move your big ass over and make some room."_

_"Fine I'll move my fine ass over to make room for you big one." She laughed tiredly at her own words. In mere seconds she was back to sleeping but in a new position. She had her head lying on Puck's chest and his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, and soon he too had fallen asleep. When Quinn walked out of the shower, she thought it was absolutely adorable._

_The next morning the Latina found her face over the toilet, ridding the alcohol in her body. Puck was there the next instant to help hold her hair up. She took the cup of mouthwash from him when she was done. After cleaning herself up a bit, she walked into his outstretched arm._

_"Thank you for being here for me, Noah." Puck knew that her thank you was completely genuine since she was using his first name._

_"Hey, I'm here for you as long as you want me to."_

_She reveled in the comfortness of his arms. She told herself that she would never admit to anyone how his arms made her feel safe, warm, and most importantly loved. "Then I guess you're never leaving."_

"That's so cute you guys."

"Yep. And then being the romantic guy that I am, I dropped everything in LA and came to help her through her depression and any other problem."

"That he did. And before I knew it, I was falling in love with the person I was waiting for. Then he was finally able to grow the balls to propose to me." This got the group to burst into fits of laughter. "I guess my life truly did turn out for the better. I now have three absolutely gorgeous kids."

"How could they not be? I mean have you seen their parents. They have some pretty hot parents." Puck joked.

"Jack Lopez-Puckerman is seven years old. Angel Lopez-Puckerman is five years old. And my beautiful Isabella Lopez-Puckerman is four years old. They are some of the best things that ever happened to me. Without a doubt, I would die for them."

"I guess the Satan we oncce knew in high school has changed." Mercedes said, getting everyone to laugh. They stopped but as soon as they made eye contact with anyone else in the group, they burst out laughing again.

"Okay, okay." Tina said between laughs trying to calm herself down. "So Quinn, Finn it's your turn."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Leave me a review if you can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I hope you liked the little Pucktana background. But now time for the Fuinn. I hope that you guys like it. **

* * *

Reliving High School

"Yes, Quinn. Why don't you tell everyone else how you and Hudson managed to get back together?" Santana nudged her best friend.

Quinn blushed before looking at her fiance. "Well our story goes quite differently."

_6 years ago..._

_Quinn was back in Lima for the third time since leaving. The second time being when she came to visit her mother for Christmas a year ago and the first was for Christmas two years from that. She wasn't back for Christmas this time but it was a special occasion. Her mother had found a new man and was getting married. It worked perfectly for both of them. Judy Fabray had always wanted a nice early summer wedding. And Quinn had just finished getter her master's degree._

_Quinn was accompanied by Santana and Puck who had gotten married not too long after Mike and Tina's summer wedding, and their newborn son who was born only a month ago, Jack Lopez-Puckerman._

_Santana and Puck were going to be staying with Santana's parents for the duration of the trip. Santana's mother was overly excited when Puck and Santana told her that she was a now a grandma. Puck's mom didn't take it quite as well. Sure she was excited to finally have a grandson but everyone could see the disappointment on her face when he found out it was Santana's baby. That lady just couldn't let go of the dream she had where Puck would marry a nice Jewish girl._

_On the other hand, Quinn was going to be staying in her old room with her mom and sister, Frannie. Oh and her mother's fiance. The times that Quinn met him during her visits, she found out he seemed to go really good with her mom. His name was Andy and he looked pretty decent. Quinn was able to get to know him and found that Andy was sweet, generous, funny, determined, and exactly what her mother needed._

_The times that Quinn and Frannie met with Judy and Andy, they realized that the two do go really well together. Sure they have their share of fights, even if Quinn and Frannie were in the room, but at least they let it out. Quinn hated when her parents would act like nothing ever happens and their family was perfect._

_And that brings her back to her father. She's never heard a single word from him since Judy kicked him out. That came as a relief from everyone. The Fabrays no longer had to worry about trying to please Russel and his views on life._

_Because Quinn and her mother were on much better terms after her pregnancy, they were able to build a strong relationship with each other. Which caused Judy to call up her youngest daughter and ask her to be one of her bridesmaid. Of course Quinn accepted._

_That brings her up to now, where she was in her house with Frannie getting ready. The two of them actually didn't have to do much work at all. Everything else had been taken care of by her mother's maid of honor, who they still have yet to meet today. All the bridemaids and groomsmen were going to meet today to get measurements done for their dresses and tuxedos and then they were all going to grab lunch together to discuss the wedding._

_After about twenty minutes the girls were at the store waiting for the others to arrive. The first person they see is someone they both knew, someone Quinn had gotten to know quite well in the past Carole Hudson-Hummel._

_The last time Quinn had see Carole was actually during her last visit to Lima. They got along quite well despite everything that happened in the past. Somehow Carole had not held a grudge against Quinn and Quinn later discovered that Carole and Burt were actually pretty close to Judy now, since they seemed to have spent a lot of time together after their kids graduated high school and moved out._

_"Hi guys. It's great to see you." Carole greeted as she hugged the two ladies._

_"Hi, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel. What are you doing here?"_

_"Please now that you guys have graduated college you can call me Carole. Mrs. Hudson-Hummel makes me feel a bit old. But I'm here because I'm your mom's maid of honor." She explained._

_Quinn smiled. "It's good she picked someone as nice as you. Thank you for helping with my mom's wedding."_

_"No need to thank me. I am honored that your mom chose me to be her maid of honor. Especially since your mom wants a smaller wedding with just the closest people she knows. So to be a part of that group feels nice."_

_"Do you know where everyone else is?"_

_"They should be here any minute. We're just waiting on Andy's best man and two groomsmen. Like I said this is going to be a nice small wedding."_

_"Do you know who they are?" Frannie asked, jumping into the conversation._

_"Actually I don't. Andy wouldn't tell anyone and just told us it was a surprise."_

_"Ok that's cool."_

_Less than 5 minutes later, a man walked in that they were all familiar with, followed by a man that they had never seen before._

_"Hello girls."_

_"Hi Burt." Quinn and Frannie said, always knowing that Burt liked to be on a first name base._

_"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be Andy's best man?" Carole asked._

_"I'm not. I'm a groomsmen. Jake here is Andy's brother and best man. Jake this is my wife, Carole, these are Judy's daughter Quinn and Frannie. Carole, Quinn, Frannie, this is Jake._

_"It's nice to meet you." They all said before shaking hands with him._

_"Where is the other guy?" Frannie asked._

_"Should be here any moment."_

_The sound of the door turned all their heads. They all looked and were shocked to see who the other guy that would take place in the wedding is. Carole and Burt smiled at the man as did Jake, but both Frannie and Quinn looked shocked. This man was none other than Corporal Finn Hudson._

_Quinn took a minute to take the sight of him in. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white V-neck, and a pair of sunglasses. He has grown a little leaner. His tight white V-neck showed the contour lines from his well defined muscles and one was able to see the slight tracing of a six pack. Just by looking at him he looked more mature. His face was shaved-clean, and he looked almost exactly as he did the last time she had seen him but for a few wrinkles. The Marines worked him alright._

_Before she knew what she was doing, she had flung herself at him and was holding him tightly as if he would disappear any moment. Finn returned the hug fiercely and held her even tighter when he felt the tears beginning to soak his shirt._

_"I'm so glad you came back safe. I missed you." Quinn mumbled into his shirt not lifting her head from his chest. The others had walked away to allow the two a moment to reunite._

_"Well I had something to come back to." Finn said as he picked her up and carried her to a seat. He sat down and settled her down on his lap as she continued to cocoon herself into his body._

_The first year after graduation, Finn had finished boot camp and was stationed in Iraq. When Quinn heard this news, she was scared for him. She held even more respect for him for putting his life on the line to not only protect this country but to also redeem his father's reputation. Quinn was terrified but she just couldn't bring herself to ask about him, it just hurt her too much._

_Like when Puck came to visit the girls in NYU after Santana's break up and asked if she had heard from him. She plainly stated that she didn't. She had a chance right there to ask if he was ok but she couldn't do it. When Puck told her that he always asked for her, her heart was touched but broke a little at the same time. She missed him immensely but she couldn't stand the thought of one day hearing that one day he would not be coming home._

_Although most probably thought she had moved on from Finn after attending Yale, it was the opposite. She tried to forget him, but it wouldn't happen. She could not forget her first love, and maybe her only because she could hardly see herself with anyone else. When with other guys she couldn't help but compare them to Finn._

_She ran into him on her first visit back to Lima. He was lucky enough to take leave for the year's holiday season. It was awkward at first but soon they were back to normal. She forgot all her worries for him and just payed attention to him. It broke her heart when he had to go back, but he promised that he would write her from now on._

_And that's what they did. If they were lucky, every month they would get a stack of letters from one another. The next time Finn was given leave, he had actually flown to New York and surprised her there. They spend a lot of the time together, but like always it went by too fast. Two years had gone by since then and they haven't seen each other since, and they were letters were few in between because the war in Iraq seemed to get worse._

_Sometimes when she would get his letter, she wouldn't leave her room for a few days upon receiving it. Feeling like she could break any moment without the one hundred percent reassurance that he was going to make it back. The last four months were actually the hardest because Quinn had received no letter from him during that time. She tried to stay positive but once in awhile she could only assume the worst._

_Now that they were back in each other's arm for the first time in a long time, they wouldn't let go._

_"You don't know how much I missed you." Quinn stated._

_"I might have an idea because I missed you just as much."_

_"I almost thought you were dead. Nobody I knew had heard from you and I died inside. Don't do that to me ever again." Finn kissed her head and promised that he would try not to do that to her again._

_She appreciated it even though she knew that there was still a chance he could be called back, it may be a very small chance but a chance none the less. For the next four years they could only hope that he does not get called back._

_"Let's find the others. We still have to make sure you get your pretty dress for your mom's wedding."_

_Quinn reluctantly got off his lap but immediately grasped his hand in her not letting go for a second. That and she stood as close to him as she could get. They spent half of the day with the other bridesmaid and groomsmen. Then spent the other half of the day with Finn, Santana, and Puck. Needless to say, the friends were happy to be reunited and Finn and Quinn were attached at the hip all day._

_At the end of the day, Finn drove Quinn home, but when they got there they didn't want to say goodbye._

_"Please don't go." Quinn pleaded._

_"I have to go home." Finn said even though he didn't want to._

_"Stay here with me. We just go back together and I don't want you to go yet. Please stay with me tonight."_

_"Okay." Quinn led them up the stairs. They both took showers and Finn changed into the clothes he had in his truck. After showering, they gathered on the bed. Finn scooped her into his arms, allowing her head to rest on his chest and his arm to wrap around her tightly._

_"You're heartbeat is so soothing." Quinn said._

_"Is it? And why is that?" He asked in a teasing tone._

_"Because it's you. I know you're real when I can lie here and hear the normal beat of your heart. I know that you're home safe when I hear it. I know that you're alive."_

_"No matter what happens, just know that I love you. I always have and always will. Even if I'm a thousand miles away from you, all I think about is you and how I am determined to make it back to you. To be with you. I love you, Quinn. Forever and always."_

_"I love you, too." Their night following this contained no sleep as they reveled in being together again, having no plans to let the other go._

"Too much information, girl!" Mercedes interrupted.

"Ok well, let's just say that that was the night that my handsome boy, Adam was conceived. Born in March of the next year, making him now five. And this beauty here, is my little Alex who is a total Daddy's girl." Quinn says.

Finn laughs as he picks up his daugher, proving a point when Alex hugged and kissed him over and over. "I stayed with my parents for a little while before moving out to New York and move in with her right after Santana moved in with Puck. Still wanting to help, Puck and I joined the New York Police Department. Being back home, makes me never want to leave again, especially with these two munchkins."

"So how come we were never invited to your wedding?"

"Because there hasn't been one yet."

"What?"

"I gave birth to Adam and we raised him together and a year later we brought Alex to the world."

"Right after Alex was born we didn't have much time to think about it. But as soon as I could, I proposed to her. Then we decided that we were going to say engaged until the kids grew up a bit because of course we would want our kids to be a part of our wedding."

Quinn brought her hand up to show the others the engagement ring Finn had proposed to her with. "I wish that we could have gotten married before having the kids, but this works just as great. Even though it is a little backwards."

"Well that's sweet you guys. Congratulations on the engagement!" Tina says.

"And we expect invites to this wedding. Got it. Don't make me hunt you down if I don't get an invite." Mercedes interjects.

"Of course. I wouldn't imagine having a wedding without you guys."

The group talked a bit more and shared laughs and stories before they heard the doors to the gym open.

"Well look who decided to show up."

* * *

**Who do you think it is? Could be anyone. Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so happy with the response I'm getting for this story. The last chapter got 9 reviews alone and for me I feel like that's a great deal. So I want to thank all of you for reviewing. I try to update at least once a week but lately I have been a bit busy. I'm sorry. But hopefully I will get them out to you as soon as possible. I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short and maybe a little rushed but I'm just trying to get people in a little faster so more of the story could start. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Reliving High School

_"Well look who decided to show up."_

"Honestly I didn't really expect them to show up at least not together."

"Me either."

Four figures walked into the building and once they saw the group they made their was over as fast as they could.

"Well if it isn't our little Broadway Crew with a plus one." Puck smirked.

That's right, there standing in front of them were Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson. But some of them weren't expecting their guest.

"Awww...Trouty Mouth joined them." Santana said from her spot. Yep, Sam Evans.

"San, now that you and I have gotten closer as two stars in New York, I would really appreciate it if you would not refer to my boyfriend as Trouty Mouth."

"Sorry, Rach. No can do. The name just sticks and I can't let it go." They both laughed. "Besides, when did you two get together? You never told me."

"Or me." Quinn said as she came over and hugged the Broadway star. "What's that all about? We're hurt that you didn't tell us." Quinn said jokingly.

"We've actually have been together for only about two weeks now. Besides, Kurt and Blaine, you guys are the only people we have told."

Everyone else still looked a little confused. "Wait you and Sam are together?" Mike asked.

"Yeah is it really that hard to believe? Thanks for having faith in me bro." Sam says feigning hurt.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who is a bit surprised. I mean you guys didn't really look like you would get together."

"Whatever."

Puck and Mike went over and high fived Sam. "Congrats man."

"What about me and Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Come on Blaine. We pretty much all knew that you guys would be one of the couples that last from high school and beyond. You guys were put after Mike and Tina of course." Mercedes said as she went over to hug Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel.

She just couldn't bring herself to hug Sam because things have been way to awkward between them since she left for Cali. The way they said there goodbyes do not end up well. There was a lot of yelling and what not. They both now that they have some unresolved problems that they will probably need to fix to find that closure they need.

Finn and Quinn came up to say their hellos. "Good to see you bro." He said after he and Quinn gave Kurt a hug, then Blaine.

"It's good to see you too, Finn. And Quinn you still look absolutely stunning." Kurt says.

"Thank you Kurt." She says.

"How is my aspiring singer?" Kurt asked turning his attention to Mercedes.

"She is doing wonderfully and she has some news for everyone. Earlier I told the girls that I was here by myself but I was looking forward to seeing a familar face. Since Sam is here, you guys are probably wondering who I'm talking about. He and I are actually together but he was traveling. He told me that he would try to make it and I just got a text from him. He's coming in now."

"Who is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Most of you guys already know him."

Just then the doors opened and a man walked in wearing a leather jacket, pair of jeans, and sunglasses. He saw Mercedes and quickly walked over as Mercedes met him halfway. They exchanged a very long embrace before they walked back over.

When they got there, the man took off his glasses and looked at them. Everyone stared at him for awhile but Mike was the first to remember the face.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Mike asked with a smile as he made his way over and gave his old friend a hug. He threw his shoulder over him and turned back so that they were both facing the group. Everybody just stood where they were.

"Don't you guys remember him?" Mercedes asked.

No response.

"Well thank you guys, I'm so touched to be so forgotten after going to school with you guys for years. I was even part of the original glee club."

And that's when they realized it.

"MATT!" All of them but Blaine and Sam screamed, as they made their way over to hug their old friend.

"It's good to see you guys too."

"Matt Rutherford. Who would've guessed that we'd see him again at our high school reunion?"

"Not many of us. But I haven't forgotten any of you guys."

They introduced Matt to their kids who were just really shy.

"Matt there are some people you need to meet. They were a year below us but they ended up joining glee club after you left." Mike says.

Matt pretends to be hurt. "You make them sound like my replacements." They both laughed.

"Hey no one can replace my man right here." The two best friends are just happy that they were able to reunite. They walked over to the two glee newbies. "Matt this is Blaine. He's Kurt boyfriend. He has a killer voice and his dancing isn't too shabby either." Mike, Matt, and Blaine laughed at this.

Blaine stuck his hand out, to which Matt took. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. And I'm happy our little Kurtie has found someone special."

"Okay. This here is Sam, who we recently found out is Rachel's new boyfriend. He was actually the first person to join after you left and he was also on the football team. So in a way I guess he was kind of like your replacements. Just that you two have very different personalities."

"But same taste in women." Puck whispered. Which earned his a slap to the back of his head by his wife.

"Ow. Babe that hurt." He said as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you should have kept your mouth shut."

Matt looked confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Uh...Mercedes is actually my ex-girlfriend." Sam answered.

"Oh." Matt said, feeling kind of awkward standing next to him now. Mercedes told him about one of her ex-boyfriends and how things did not end so well between them. He now had a feeling that it was this guy.

"So Matt what's going on in your life?" Quinn asked.

"I'm still into dance, so I still do that. I'm usually one of Mercedes' dancers in her concerts which means that we spend a lot of time together, but sometimes I get asked by other artists to dance with them."

"That's cool."

"Oh and I proposed. I'm now an engaged man." He says proudly as Mercedes lifts up her finger and places a ring that was in her purse onto her finger.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. He proposed to me right before he left." Mercedes said.

All the girls then surrounded her and began squealing with excitement. While the guys gathered around Matt and congradulated him. No one seemed to notice the small look of disappointment on Sam's face, even if it was only there for about a second. He quickly put on a straight face and pretended to be happy when all he felt was sadness.

Everyone continued to catch up with each other. The girls were gossiping while watching the kids run around and the guys were talking about sports and their jobs. No surprise there.

"You know Matt and I are still dancing, what are you guys up to?" Mike asked.

"Broadway!" Kurt and Blaine sing.

"No shocker there."

"I do design a little. But that's about it."

"I'm an engineer." Sam put simply.

"Well after coming home from being a Marine, I decided that I didn't want to stop helping people. So I joined the New York Police Department."

"And this jackass, somehow got me to join to. It's pretty cool, but he made me sit throught lecture after lecture from my mom on how dangerous it is. San wasn't that thrilled about the job either." Puck said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Quinn wasn't too happy about it either. She kept crying because she thought something bad was going to happen to me."

"Can you blame her?" Kurt asked. "I mean she had to sit through years of knowing that you were in war, possibly dead. And once you come back she knows you're safe, just for you to go and put yourself back into danger."

"Kurt's right you know. She was really depressed and cried a lot while you were gone. We all know that New York isn't always the safest place. There are always these crazy lunatics running around." Blaine added.

"True, but she finally accepted it. And we're all happy." Finn sends a smile at his girl.

The next thing they heard was the door open. Puck looked up.

"Oh no."

* * *

**Sorry for the absence of Fuinn but like I said I'm trying to move this story along. Some drama will be coming up soon but I can't write that until I get everyone in. I'm thinking that the drama will start in 2-3 chapters. And I say that because I thinking about giving you guys another big Fuinn chapter before all hell breaks loose for the glee club. Let me know if you like that idea. But please review because those always make me so happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry I haven't been updating. My summer was a lot more busy than I planned it to be. So I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm letting you know now that I'm going back to school starting Monday and I'll be even busier so updates might be a little longer in between, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Our Fuinn chapter is almost here, so bare with me for this one. Thanks.**

* * *

Reliving High School

The guys heard Puck and chanced a look to the now open doorway. Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and Mike understood what has cause Puck's sudden change of mood.

Because standing at the door were Brittany and Artie. Sam went over to greet them not realizing that there was a sudden tension that fell upon the group. Matt seemed to notice as he stayed back with Mike who began to fill him in on the situation at hand between Santana and Brittany.

"Well if you guys would excuse me. I need to go talk to my wife before she storms over there and makes a huge scene." Puck said as he headed towards Santana.

"Don't leave us behind. We all have Santana's back." Mike adds as he and the other guys followed Puck back to their girls.

When the guys reached Santana she had already caught a glimpse at the newest arrivals. In her eyes you could see a flurry of emotions. There was anger, disappointment, hatred, maybe a little jealously, but most of all pain. It looked as if she couldn't sit still anymore she was shaking but no one was sure if it was because she was holding back tears or she couldn't wait to clobber someone.

Unlike the Matt who also didn't know, Sam didn't seem to be able to take a hint when he was the only to go and greet their former glee club members. He did the exact opposite someone should do in this situation. He led the two to the group that at this time was surrounding Santana.

"Hi guys." Brittany almost shouted as she greeted everyone excitedly.

"Hey everybody. Starting the party without us?" Artie smiled. What they both got in return were silent glares and scowls. If looks could kill, the glee clubbers would be planning a funeral right now. "What's with the silence? Something wrong?"

In response, Santana got up from her seat and slapped Artie across the face. And to be honest, that slap was long overdue. "Stay the hell away from me! I want nothing to do with either of you! You're both dead to me!" She screamed. After that she walked away. The rest of the group ganged up on Brittany and Artie.

"Did you really think it was a good idea to come over here?" Puck asked.

"No but she didn't have to get all batshit crazy and slap me. That bitch!"

"Don't you dare call my wife a bitch." Puck said threateningly. "I won't beat you up because you are in a wheelchair, but you don't want me to angry. Come on kids. Let's go find your mother."

"You shouldn't even be here." Finn says.

"This is our reunion too. You can't ban us from our own reunion."

"You're right, we can't. But that doesn't mean that you should have come over here and ruin a good night. No one wanted you here. You guys don't seem to even care how much you made Santana suffer when she found you cheating on her, Brittany. It almost broke her. So you better stay the hell away from her and her family. Or I will personally find you and end you." Quinn shouted.

The rest of the group kept going on how they agreed with Quinn and were right next to her in ruining their lives if they stepped one foot into Santana's. Then they walked away and left the two to stand their shocked and let them take in all that's happened. They learned their lesson the hard way. Hurt one of them and the rest of the group will be on you.

"Babe, it's going to be okay. Don't worry about them." Puck whispered as he rubbed small circles on his wife's back and pressed a kiss to her head as she sat down with her head down. She looked up at her husband and tried to muster a small smile but found that she couldn't even do that.

She looked past her husband to see her kids. What she saw broke her heart. There were her three kids standing together looking almost scared to approach her. "It's okay, kids. Come here."

"Mama are you okay?" Her daugher came up and stared at her mother with wide eyes. Her brothers were standing right behind her with the same expressions. Except they didn't look quite as scared as Isabella did.

Santana took a few seconds to try to calm herself down. When she trusted herself to speak without worrying her family she did. "I'm okay, Bella. I'll be okay. Mama's just really upset." She picked up her daughter and set her on her lap. "But even if Mama is not okay, you are going to take care of me, right?"

Isabella nodded her head frantically. She wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and hugged her furiously. "I keep hugging you til you not sad anymore, Mama."

"Thank you, baby. That's just what I need." She smiled at her daughter's sweet gesture knowing that she will have to treasure these moments because her little baby is going to be growing up soon.

"What are you boys waiting for? Letting your sister do everything?" Angel and Jack jumped at the sound of their father's voice. They looked at him. "Get over there and hug your mom until she gets better." He ordered.

They rushed over and joined the group hug.

"Thank you guys." Santana said to her family as they finally pulled away. "I'm feeling a little better."

"Glad to be of some use." Jack said.

"You going to be okay, S?" Quinn asked. Santana put her daughter down and stood up.

"I think I'll be okay, Q. But a hug wouldn't hurt."

Quinn walked up and gave her best friend a big hug. "Like I've been saying. You don't need them. They're missing out on the awesomeness named Santana Lopez."

"And you should have seen their faces after Quinn yelled at them. It was priceless. Scary Quinn came out and Artie looked like he was going to shit his pants." Finn says as he wrapped Santana in a big bear hug. "But I have to say it, Lopez. I think you're losing your touch. The Santana Lopez I know would have scared them shitless before letting Quinn come in." Finn says trying to lighten the mood.

Santana laughed, knowing he was trying to help, but that didn't stop her from giving a him a hard slap to his right arm.

"Ow! Babe, did you see that? She just hit me."

"Awww, poor Hudson. Gotta tell your fiancee to get me."

"Well yeah. That's what she's here for. To protect me."

"That is sad. Corporal Finn Hudson, who was able to survive the battlefield and run around in New York chasing down criminals, needs his soon to be wife to protect him."

"No I need her to protect me from you, Lopez. Just like you would call Puck to come kick my ass."

"I don't Puck to kick your ass, I could do that myself. You are insulting my toughness." And with that Santana slapped Finn's arm again.

"Ow! Quinn, you had to have seen that one!"

"You shouldn't have insulted a Lopez." Quinn replied, laughing as her soon to be husband pouted. "Fine take her side. Don't worry about me."

"You know I love you, but you should have seen it coming. Now come here and give me a hug so I can make you feel all better."

He walked over and gathered her up in his arms. "I'm not feeling all better yet." Quinn giggled before leaning up to give him a kiss. "Okay, now I'm feeling all better."

"Guys!" Mercedes came in and interrupted. "You guys gotta get over there."

"Why?"

"Mr. Schue's finally here!"

* * *

**There you have it. I hope it wasn't a waste of your time. There wasn't a lot of Fuinn in here because if Santana's reaction made more sense for this chapter. But I'm telling you that I will be writing a Fuinn chapter soon to make up for it. I hope you guys can understand my lack of updates. if I take too long leave a review or PM me and I'll try to get one out to you guys. I got a couple from you guys saying how much you wanted this updated so here you go. They do work, just probably not as fast as you would like. So please keep me motivated with those reviews. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, all of you have every right to hate me. It's been about a month since I last updated but I hope you all understand that school and extracurricular activities really take up almost all of your time these days. I'll just let you guys get to the story.**

* * *

Reliving High School

"Mr. Schue!" Quinn and Finn went over to hug their former glee club director.

"Finn! Quinn! Ah, it's so good to see you guys. It's been too long." Mr. Schue smiled as he hugged his former students. But that's not all he saw when he looked at these two, what he saw was his kids.

"That it has. And I see that you brought the wife and kids. Hello, Mrs. Schue."

"Please, you guys have graduated. Call me Emma now. And hello Quinn, it is really nice to see you. You too, Finn."

"It's hard to believe that we haven't seen you since Tina and Mike's wedding. Every time we were in town, we just couldn't get a hold of you guys. You bring back so many memories Mr. Schue. "

"Sorry about that. We have been busy these last couple years and it's Will to you." He laughed.

"Okay but you're going to have to give me some time to adjust. Plus, we have some people we want you to meet. Adam, Alex can you come over here for a second?"

The two walked over slowly and when they got there, Alex couldn't help but hide herself behind her mom's leg. Adam stood right next to her and held her hand in one of his, something he always did when he saw that she looked nervous. She was really shy when it came to meeting new people but she almost always warms up to them in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, it's okay sweetie. This is a friend of Mommy and Daddy's. He was our teacher when we went to school here." Quinn said, trying to get her daughter to open up a little.

"Yeah, I won't hurt you sweetheart. My name is Will. What's your name?"

"My name is Alexa, but you can call me Alex." She whispered.

"Hi Alex. And who are you?" Will asks, looking to the boy beside her.

"I'm her brother. My name is Adam."

Will smiled and stood up. "Well it is a pleasure to meet the both of you. Why don't you go over to my wife and she will introduce you to our kids and you can take them to play with you and your friends?"

They both nodded before heading over to Emma, leaving Finn, Quinn, and Will alone.

"They seem like great kids."

"They are."

"Which means that they have great parents."

"They can thank you for that. We can only learn from the best. We just want to say thanks Will. You really were our model parents. Sometimes in situations, we would literally go 'what would Mr. Schue do'." They all shared a laugh.

"You were our inspiration. And you pretty much were our father figure when we lost them. And because of you we both turned out better people. You really helped bring out our true self when we tried to hide in high school. And for that we will always love Will." Quinn explained.

He seemed so touch by these words. William couldn't believe that he had really made a difference in these kids lives. Sure he had been told that but that didn't mean it wasn't nice to hear. It made the statement all the more real.

"You guys are welcome. But to be honest, I have to thank you and the rest of the glee club. You guys helped me get to where I am now, which is living happily with my wife and kids. All of you kids were there with me throughtout all the drama involved in my relationship with Emma and I finally got the courage to propose to her. So thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Now why was I not invited to this wedding of yours." Finn and Quinn looked at one another and burst out laughing. "Did I miss something here?"

"No not at all. It's just that we haven't had one yet. We kind of skipped a step and went straight to the babymaking. But we will be getting married soon and you will be one of the first to get their invitation." Quinn tells him.

"Good. Can't imagine missing your wedding."

"So how have things been going at McKinley?"

"They have been great. The original New Directions really did paint the path for future years. We are always one of the top people at Nationals. We didn't always win but we were always so close. How have you been? Give me some details of the last 8-10 years."

"Well my beautiful fiancee here, is becoming an aspiring author. She is also the manager of rising actress, Santana Lopez."

"I heard about that. Santana and Puck were telling me about that just before you came over. But who would have thought. I mean they did have a thing in high school but I didn't know that they were going to end up marrying one another and having kids."

"We didn't really expect it either in high school but that was because it was hard to look past the fact that San was so deeply in love with Brittany. But now anyone can tell that Santana has found the person she was meant to love and one who would love her back the way she deserves to be loved."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself. Things really did turn out for the better for those two. They go good together because they can balance each other out. But what about you Finn? How has the last decade affect you?"

"I actually did go through with joining the military. I joined the Marines and was stationed in Iraq. It was really tough especially some of the things I witnessed over there. There are some things I just wish I could unsee so that they would haunt me anymore. But I accomplished my goal of not only serving my country but also reviving honor to my family's name. I was actually a Coporal before my three years were up. I was actually considering to reenlist but figured that I couldn't do that to Quinn."

"Thats sounds hard. But we all appreciate your efforts and honor you for your bravery and courage."

"Thank you. Even though it isn't the Marines, I joined the New York Police Department. I can still help in this world and that's all I really want to do. I mean I had the chance to go back to school but I didn't really have anything else in mind that I wanted to do. Making enough money wasn't really a concern anymore, just that I had to enjoy going to work everyday, which I do. Even though Quinn isn't really thrilled about my job choice."

"Why is that Quinn?"

"Because it's dangerous."

The tone in Quinn's words gave Will a hint that this was a conversation that they needed to have without him here. So he excused himself and went to catch up with his other former students. So Finn and Quinn continued to have the talk that they have had many times before.

"You know it's not as dangerous as being out on the battlefield."

"But dangerous none the less. There are lunatics, pychos, and murderers everywhere especially in places like New York. I could lose you at any moment."

"But I won't."

"You don't know that. Do you ever realize how broken I was when I heard that you were signing up for the Marines. I left right after graduation without saying goodbye because it hurt so damn much. It would make me realize that if I said goodbye to you that day, that it could have been the last time I ever said anything to you. I was so relieved everytime Puck would update me with news about you Finn."

"Hey, we're passed that now. I'm safe here now. I'm safe compared to the danger I was in when I went to war. You don't need to be paranoid anymore."

"I have every right to be paranoid." Quinn stated.

"Why?"

"Because you got shot Finn. You remember that? Do you know how I felt that day? I was at home with a 3 year old Adam, and a two year old Alex. There's a knock on the door and I see a concerned Puck who tells me that you were in the hospital and that you had gotten shot. I nearly broke down. But I couldn't just yet because the kids were still there. I asked Puck if he could drive me because I didn't trust myself with driving. We dropped the kids off at San's and went straight to the hospital."

"How come you never told me this with so much detail?"

"Because I didn't like to relive that moment but now I need to get this out so please let me finish." Quinn lets out a loud sigh. "When I got to the hospital, I wasn't allowed to see you right away. They said you were in surgery and that you had lost so much blood. I was so scared Finn. More scared that I was going to lose that when you were in Iraq. It's just that I knew you were so close by but you were slipping away. They made me sit in the waiting room for hours and after Kurt and Blaine showed up, I took turns crying on their shoulders the whole time. When the doctor finally came out, he told me that you were so lucky, that the bullet had just barely missed any major organs. If it was shot just a little higher, you would have died, Finn."

"It wasn't my time to die. And now that I now how badly you were affected by this, we can get through this just like we did other things. I have been and will be more careful when on the job and we will take things one by one. But let's focus on the fact that I am here now and that we are together."

"Yeah but I just can't help this feeling that in some way, shape, or form I might lose you either physically, mentally, or emtionally."

"Quinn, I will do everything in my power to make sure that that will never happen because I love you with everything I am."

"I love you, too."

She walked into her fiance's arms and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Meanwhile, he was holding her to him with one arm and running his other hand through her long hair, whispering comforting things in her ear. They stayed like that for a good amount of time, but time didn't matter at that moment.

* * *

**I hoped this turned out well. Still a lot more to come but I just don't know when. I'll try to update as soon as I can but lately there has been little free time. So I hoped you enjoyed and I thank all of you who are still interested in this story. I would love to hear some feedback so don't be afraid to review and I'll try to get back to you. I know that I didn't respond to reviews last chapter but I will try to do that from now on. Thanks for all of your support!**


End file.
